imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen the Alien
| Education = Unknown | Origin = Unopan | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown Unopan breeding camp | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Cory Walker | First = Invincible #2 | HistoryText = Origin Allen the Alien is a member of the alien race, the Unopans. Allen was born in an Unopan breeding camp. His purpose was be the strongest Unopan due to their borderline extinction at the hands of the Viltrumites. Other Unopans were experimented on until Allen was able to survive the various experiments without getting any disfigurements. He was strong, but wasn't strong enough to defeat the Viltrumites. Because of this, Thaedus had shut down the breeding program. Sometime after he was chosen Champion Evaluation Officer for the Coalition of Planets. His job was to test a planetary guardian's strength every three years. Encounter with Earth Allen had made many journey throughout the cosmos and his journey would eventually bring him to Earth. There he would battle Omni-Man many times, believing him to be a planetary guardian. He would arrive to Earth again years later to battle Invincible. Surprised by him, Invincible would thrust his back into Allen, hoping to send Allen into the Moon. Allen rebuffs and points him the direction. Invincible begins to ask him why he can hear him in his head. Allen explains by telling him that telepathy is the best way of communication in space due to them having to hold their breaths. Invincible punches Allen, with the latter complimenting his strength. Invincible asks if he is toying with him, with the latter saying no. Allen comments that he didn’t have to fight Omni-Man this long and punches Invincible back. Invincible flies out of space to catch his breath and flies back to launch an attack on Allen. They land on the Moon and continue their battle. Mark asks Allen about “his predecessor”,(in reality, he was to conquer Earth). Mark asks to stop fighting and they continue their dialogue. Allen explains his purpose as a Champion Evaluation Officer, much to Mark’s confusion. He states that his job is to assess assigned planetary defenders against minor orbital threats. Mark reveals that he has been coming to the wrong planet the entire time. Allen is shocked and begins to talk about how Urath might be angered with him going to the wrong planet for fifteen years. He also mentioned that he has an evaluation coming up. Allen introduces himself to Mark and Mark gives him his superhero name, Invincible. He flies off to return to the C.O.P. home planet, Talescria. After returning from Talesceria, Allen is later seen helping an unknown starship from being incinerated by a star. The commander of the ship thanks Allen for his help, with Allen replying, that he has wasted enough time on his detour and has to get back to Earth. The ship members are confused with one commenting on his telepathic abilities and other wondering where Earth is. He returns to Earth’s orbit with Invincible attacking him. Complimenting his punch, he states that he had come to warn him. He begins to say that his superiors were upset because Earth had been flagged for a Viltrumite takeover. He later talks about a Viltrumite living in the planet. Invincible, not shocked by this, surprises Allen about him knowing about it. They fly to the Moon and Invincible explains to him about his father being a Viltrumite and his Viltrumite heritage. He goes on to say that Omni-Man leaving Earth was highly unusual because the Viltrumites caused Unopans to become a nomadic species by resisting takeover. Allen begins to tell Mark about a plan the Coalition has: to unite enough planets to defend against Viltrumite expansion. Mark reassures him by asking him to let him know if there anything he can do to help out. Allen then asks Mark’s next move. He states that he will finish high school. Back on Talescria Allen arrives to report to a Coalition of Planets meeting. Thaedus, Allen reports that Invincible is sympathetic to the Coalition cause. Thaedus is pleased with his report and says he will call again if they need him again. Allen takes his leave and flies to his girlfriend's, Telia's apartment. They embrace with Allen telling her how much he misses her, with the latter saying the same. She asks him to have sex with her with Allen telling her how Unopans cannot have sex and especially with other races. She rebuffs him with her stating that she knows about the breeding camps and how his species was almost extinct. Allen tries to think of a way to tell her how he feels without to have relations. He tells her of the consequences of their relationship being found out. She rebuffs again with her stating that it didn't stop him before. Seeing no other way, he gives in and they have sex. Later, Allen and Telia go to a diner to eat a meal. They engage in dialogue and Allen is attacked by a Viltrumite. Two unamed Viltrumites come to the scene and begin to ask questions about Nolan abandoning his post and his son. Allen confirms his thoughts with the Viltrumite asking what he looks like. Allen mocks them by stating that Viltrumite all look the same to him. Angry, they severely injure Allen and leave him in space. Hours later, Allen's body was discovered and he was taken to a hositpal. Although Allen almost died, his body is in coma, recovering from the injuries given to him. Months later, Allen fully heals from his injuries. Trying to get out the machine he was placed in, he breaks it, revealing his new and improved physique. Later, Thaedus goes to visit Allen with the latter complimenting his new changes. Thaedus states that his strength and invulnerability is close or at Viltrumite levels. Allen asks how and got that information.Thaedus then asks the nurse to leave them. Thaedus then pulls off his beard and reveals that he is a Viltrumite. Thaedus goes on to say that he was the first to rebel against the empire. He goes on say that he founded the Coalition of Planets in order to combat the Viltrumite threat. It was believed that he was the only one that rebelled against the empire until Allen told him of Invincible. Searching for Invincible Thaedus tasks Allen with getting Invincible to come to Talescria. On his way to Earth, he encounters The Immortal who mistakes him for an alien invader. Allen holds back and they commence battle. Aggravated, Allen suggests Immortal to surrender.Refusing to surrender, Immortal proceeds to attack. Before Allen can attack him back, Invincible flies into the scene. Distracted by his appearance, Allen gets attacked by Immortal. Aggravated, He goes in for one final charge and Invincible stops the two. After apologizing, Immortal goes back to the Guardians of The Globe base in Utah. Allen and Invincible go to his dorm in Upstate University. Allen talks about the changes he's experienced and he tells him about his mission with Invincible refusing to go with him. Invincible states his reason with the problems he has going on Earth. Mark's roommate, William, enters and is startled by Allen. Not paying attention to his intrusion, they continue their conversation. Mark informs Allen of Omni-Man's execution, talks about his brother, and his mother.In order to make up for his inability to come to Talescria, Mark lets Allen scan information from Nolan’s books. Allen departs to journey to Talescria until he notices a Viltrumite warship. He also notices that the ship stops and that he was detected by a Viltrumite Woman. He dodges her punch and attacks her. Surprised at his newfound strength, the woman lets Allen know of her intents to capture him and take him to prison. Remembering what Mark said about Omni-Man being imprisoned, he purposely throws the fight and allows himself to taken prisoner. Rescuing Nolan When he is captured, he notices Nolan passing by. Using his telepathic abilities, he talks with Nolan in his mind saying that they'll talk later. Allen then uses his telepathic abilities and tells Nolan of his plan. Nolan is intially reluctant to try. He would also talk about his girlfriend, Telia and how much he loves her. However, the Unopan forbids their union. Nolan would go on to talk about his love for his wife and how it goes against Viltrumite beliefs. Allen is then attempted to be executed by an unnamed alien race conquered by the Viltrumites. They weren't successful. Allen would wait until Nolan's execution date to spring his plan into action. When Allen gets the word, he breaks free of his restraints and breaks other prisoners out. Allen scans the prisoners to see if they look strong and gets an unlikely ally to aid him. They break into the execution room and fight with the Viltrumites attempting to kill Nolan. Allen punches a hole into the prison due to his ability to survive in space. He flies into space to be attacked by one of the Viltrumites. Nolan intervenes and with their combined power, they kill the Viltrumite. Worried that they will send reinforcements, he asks Nolan to escape with him. Nolan tells Allen not to worry. Nolan then reveals that the Viltrumite population is extremely low and that they are less than 50 pure-blooded Viltrumites in the universe. Preparation for War After revealing the information about the Viltrumites, Nolan goes on to tell Allen the Viltrum Empire and how it came to how it is today. He talks about how the weak was eliminated and they rose from the ashes. Viltrum would establish a planetary empire for almost 1,000 years, but a virus had weaken them severely. The virus killed lost almost 99.9 percent of their population and the others lost their powers for a period of time. However, Nolan explains word didn't get out of their extinction because they said that their ranks thinned through planetary expansion. In order to restore their ranks, they would cross breed with other races, once being forbidden. With that, Nolan explains that since Human DNA is so close to Viltrumite DNA, they plan to turn Earth into a breeding camp. Allen suggest that they warn Mark about the Viltrumite Invasion. However, Nolan suggest they go to Talescria to inform the Coalition of Viltrumite weaknesses. Hesitant at first, Allen agrees with Nolan and they head to Talescria. Allen arrives home, exhausted from the trip. He is interrupted by Telia asking where he has been. He tell her about him being imprisoned, but she noticed that he was sleeping on the couch. With him gone for months, Telia attempts to have sex with Allen. Allen, however, stops her, with revealing that Nolan is living with them now. Shocked at Nolan's appearance, Telia pulls out a laser gun and shoots him, with no effect other than him losing his clothes. The next day, Nolan and Allen report to the Coalition of Planets leader, Thaedus, about the severely low Viltrumite population. Thaedus then reveals to Nolan that he is a Viltrumite himself.. Thaedus reveals that there is a Viltrumite spy in their midst and tells the duo are to only report to him. He sends Allen and Nolan on a mission, hoping to keep them from accidentally revealing information. The duo readies themselves and set off to find on the first mission. Nolan asks Allen to see his info pod and reveals they must head toward a certain asteroid. Using his knowledge on astromony, Nolan pinpoints the exact asteroid. They find a gun that Nolan mentions belongs an alien named Space Racer. Nolan reveals that they had battle almost 100 years ago. Nolan tells that he is bonded to his gun and he can only fire the gun. Attempting to grab it, the gun miraculously moves into the asteroid, revealing Space Racer to be alive. Allen and Nolan attempt to subdue him, but Spacer Racer fires his gun and the surrounding asteroids are destroyed. Allen and Nolan explain themselves and Space Racer goes to Talescria with them, not trusting them. Thaedus sends him to be examined. Allen and Telia have several intimate moments, much to Nolan's annoyance. Next, Allen and Nolan's next mission would be to captured Ragnars, but with no success. They would also attempt to enlist the aid of Tech Jacket (Zack Thompson) and allies from other planets. Afterwards, Thaedus sends the duo to Earth to recruit Mark and others that can assist them in the battle. The Viltrumite War When Allen and Nolan arrive to Earth, they try to find Tech Jacket. They go to his house and find that he isn't home. His neighbor tells him that he is up in the space station, suprised that his Unopan physiology doesn't scare him. They fly into space and greet him, getting him to join in the fight. They fly back to Mark's house, where Nolan asks to speak with his estranged wife. After Nolan decides Oliver should accompany them, they head on a Talescrian spaceship. Their journey is interrupted by Conquest, Lucan, and unnamed Viltrumite destroying their ship. Allen wakes up and attacks a Viltrumite while Tech Jacket is fixing his armor. The duo help attack the same Viltrumite and until an enslaved Viltrumite race aids the Viltrumites. After the battle is over, Tech Jacket and Allen hide inside the Tech Jacket armor on the Viltrumite warship. For the next few days, Allen would hide out and bond with Tech Jacket until Space Racer discovers their location. They report to Talescria and Zack tells the duo he's growing a beard, much to the Thaedus and Allen's annoyance. Thaedus would send Tech Jacket and Allen on a series of planets over the few months, with some missions being successful and other failing. Allen would find Tech Jacket sleeping with an alien, commenting that he has a girlfriend. Tech Jacket says he does, but their "parts" aren't compatible. He asks to him to head to Talescria because the planet is under attack. Allen tackles Kregg while Tech Jacket rescues Thaedus. Mark, Oliver, and Nolan arrive to Talescria to assist. After Mark and Oliver destroy the Viltrumite warship, Allen is attacked by Anissa and they retreat. After the traitor of the Coalition reveals that the Viltrumite on their home planet, they ready themselves for Viltrum. They head for Viltrum with Thaedus being ambushed by a Viltrumite woman. Battle Beast smacks her with his mace. The Viltrumites arrive with Thragg leading their charge. Allen saves Tech Jacket by decapitating his Viltrumite captor. Another charges for him, and he easily kills him by impaling his arm through his stomach, out of the Viltrumite's mouth. Allen pulls his hand out and continues fighting. While he is fighting, Nolan, Mark and Thaedus had crashed into Viltrum, causing an explosion. He is knocked unconscious, but recovers to fight Thragg. Thragg decapicates Thaedus, hitting Allen and Nolan too. Allen looks in horror as Thragg shows Thaedus's head as a trophy. Anissa, Kregg, and two other Viltrumite overwhelm Allen until Battle Beast is disperses them after being thrown by Thragg. Anissa continues to attack by Space Racer kills another Viltrumite and rescues Allen. Allen suggest they continues helping, but Space Racer says that the plan was to wait on Viltrum until the Ragnar arrived. Allen reluctantly goes and heads to Talescria, leaving Mark and Nolan to fend for themselves. After Thaedus's death, Allen is named the new Coalition leader and he would send Tech Jacket to inspect previous occupied Viltrumite planets. Two weeks after the battle, Allen goes to see Mark who has made a recovery. Tech Jacket arrives report that the Viltrumites have disappeared. Mark begins to panic as he realizes that the Viltrumites can't be found because they are at Earth and not Coalition territory. While Mark, Nolan, and Tech Jacket are heading to Earth, Allen is trying to cope with commanding the entire Coalition and him missing Tech Jacket. Telia confronts him through it. During his office hours, he receives a pre-recorded message from Thaedus about the stronger Scourge Virus strain. Leading the Coalition He would send a spaceship sent to retrieve Nolan and his wife. He would have Oliver stay with him and Telia. A Coalition leader would come to Allen office and put pressure on him about eradicating the Viltrumites. Nolan gets a transmission from his spaceship and hears that Nolan have arrived. After Nolan and Debbie arrive, Allen asks to speak with Nolan and Allen reveals he is considering using the Scourge Virus. That night, Allen would have troubling sleeping, considering his decision. The next morning, Allen tells Nolan that he has decided to release the Scourge Virus onto to Earth personally, much to Nolan's digust. Nolan and Allen battle each other, causing wreckage to the Coalition headquarters. Allen allows Nolan to beat him, though it proves to provide no damage. Allen beats Nolan, injuring him greatly until Oliver arrives. Allen has his force arrive to arrest Nolan and then tells Oliver his plan as well. Oliver reluctantly agrees and offers to go with him to Earth. Nolan argues that the Viltrumites will change like he did because of the human notion of love. Allen disagrees and asks what if Nolan is just an exception. Allen asks his force to restrain him and Nolan breaks out. Nolan charges for Oliver, but Allen beats him and sends him flying back to his house. Allen and Oliver then head to Earth. Mark greets them and Allen reveals his plan to Mark, much to Mark's disgust. Mark argues that how is much different then what they did to Allen's people and notices that Nolan wasn't there because he didn't agree with them. Allen apologizes, but believes it must be done. Mark attacks him and Oliver attempts to restrain him. Allen attacks him and Thragg arrives to the scene to offer his assistance to Mark, much to the trio's surprise. Thragg reveals he knows about their plan and asks Allen to give him a reason not to kill him. Allen shows him the virus dispenser, angering him. Thragg proposes a truce as this conflict will continues, they will back into the same area. Allen reluctantly agrees and the Guardians of the Globe arrive. After Mark refuses to come with them, the Guardians battle with the four, with Allen being unaffected by their attempts to injure him. Oliver uses the chance to grab the virus dispenser and shoot it into the atmosphere. He manages to get to stop fighting and heads into Earth. Allen rushes to save Mark after Oliver accidentally shot the virus into his face. Mark is then taken into Viltrumite custody where they attempt to cure the virus. Allen then goes to see Dinosaurus, who initially took him as an enemy. Dinosaurus apologizes and Allen takes him to the Viltrumite warship. They get into a brief argument about Allen assuming that Dinosaurus could breath in space. The Guardians ready themselves, but Dinosaurus gives them a reason. Thragg lets Dinosaurus on board, but asks Allen and the Guardians to leave. After leaving the Pentagon, Oliver and Allen head to see Tech Jacket, but get caught his battle. Eve arrives to help and she asks that they help Mark, believing Dinosaurus kidnapped him. In the midst of the battle, Mark punches Allen, but breaks his arm in the process. They transport him to the Pentagon and leave to see Tech Jacket. They return with Mark yelling at them for not helping the Flaxan London invasion. Allen apologizes and Oliver asks to speak with Mark privately. Afterwards, Oliver and Allen head to Talescria. When they arrive, Allen releases Nolan and sends him back to Earth on another mission. Allen would get a call from Nolan, learning that he is the Emperor of the Viltrum Empire. He also learned that Thragg was exiled from the Viltrum Empire, much to Allen's digust. Allen would then task Space Racer with a message to Battle Beast. Allen tasks Battle Beast with Thragg's assassination. He would send a space ship to Mark and Eve so they could live in Talescria. Allen greets the duo with their daugther, Terra. He gets a closer look at her and she punches his eye. His bodyguards attempt to fight and Allen stops them. He also tells them about his operation on another world. Oliver arrives and greets them. Allen shows them their new place and returns to his duties. Allen gets a report from Space Racer about Battle Beast's assassination mission. Allen finds out that they are still fighting. Mark comes into his office after Allen asks that he come in. Allen asks that if he is officially retired. Mark says yes, but he is willing to work if Eve and him need to live there. Allen offers him a job as a spy for the Coalition since its not risky. Mark accepts, though thinking about reconsidering at first. Allen shakes his hand in Mark leaves. Allen knocks on the door to tell Mark that he needs him to finish off Thragg, afraid that Battle Beast won't succeed. He sends Coalition soldiers along with Mark and Oliver to investigate the different planets Thragg was on. Five Years Later While Mark disappears for five years, Allen continued his fight with Thragg. After reuniting with Mark, he hugs him hard. He asks for Mark's help in fighting Thragg, but Mark refuses. Allen then goes to a party with Telia, which Mark attends as well. While Allen and Telia have an intimate moment, he receives a emergency call. It is later revealed to be false, and he is ambushed by Elia's goons. Allen manages to defeat all of them and get to Elia. Elia, however, detonates a bomb, planning to kill them all. Allen survives but suffers major injuries. The attack sparks his healing factor even further, and he regenerates all his missing organs and limbs within a few days. Oliver informs Allen about Thragg making progress around the galaxy. |Powers = * : Following his near death experience by the Viltrumites, Allen's muscularity increased along with his durability and strength. * : Allen has superhuman strength beyond Human levels. His incredible physical strength, enough to lift at least 100 tons. He can bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects. He was able to easily kill two Viltrumites during the Battle of Viltrum . He also held his own against Nolan after his transformation * : Allen is capable at moving at speeds faster than Humans. He is capable of moving at light speed, with reflexes just as fast * * * : Allen's healing ability has increased much more following his near death experience by Elia's bomb. Though he was nearly killed. He managed to regenerate all his missing limbs in days rather than months * He is able to read the thoughts of others, and if wants he can mentally communicate with others * * |Abilities = * He has the ability to delegate authority and to command the respect and obedience of others. He naturally exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. |Weaknesses = |Notes = |Trivia = *Allen has appeared in Scott Kurtz's sketch days on his PVP webcomic, and on June 18 2006 a character called Albert similar in design (thought more rotund) appeared in the strip along with a reference to how his brother Allen was doing. }}